Shinee, A Shrek Tale
by CinderellaInBoots
Summary: Once upon a time in the kingdom of far farrrrrr... away, there was a dinosaur, a frog, a goat, a mouse, and a chicken. These animals were Princes but 5 witches casted a spell on them making them turned into animals every night...
1. Foreword

Foreword:

Disclaimer: I don't own Jinki-oppa(BUT I WILL SOMEDAY!) let alone the Shinee! Any recognizable names of people and places aren't mine too... I don't make money here. However I am the mastermind of this story, the concept is mine.

Once upon a time in the kingdom of far far... away, 1000 miles away from Seoul, King Kyuhyun and Queen Sungmin had 5 beautiful sons named Prince Jonghyun, Prince Key, Prince Minho, Prince Taemin and the Oldest of the five and the most handsome of all, Prince Onew. But the Princes were possessed by a terrible curse casted by the 5 evil witches named Hyegun, Soochan, Rinhyo, Yoongmun and Rinrin when they were babies. By day, the 5 were handsome Princes; face carved by angels, by night a hideous dinosaur, frog, mouse, goat and a chicken, faces carved by ogres. They were locked away in a castle guarded by a terrible fire breathing dragon. Many brave princesses had attempted to free them from this dreadful prison but none prevailed. They waited in the dragon's keep in the highest room of the tallest tower for their true love because only true love first kiss would lift their curse. But the question is, who would kiss these hideous creatures? A dinosaur? A mouse? A goat? A frog? And a chicken? Think about it.

Read and find out the unfortunate events that will happen to the cursed princes as they waited for their true love, as if someone will love them, to come and break the animal spell stuck since they were babies.

Everybody say "Ahhh!"

'Shrek' is one of my favorite movies ever and therefore I've decided to make this fiction based from the movie though the concept is really really different from the film. And... would you mind reading 'Shinee A Twist In Fairytale (Apply Open Forever)' and 'With Yu and Yoru'? Please, pretty please?

-Cinderella In Boots. 


	2. Who is who?

Chapter 1: Who is who?

This chapter is all about the characters that will be mentioned in this story. Beware! All the Koreans that will be mentioned or let s say, chosen to be the said character doesn t really the way they act in real life. This is a parody for laughing purposes only. Don t be depressed about your idol doing some unimaginable things. Thank you.

Main Characters:

*King Kyuhyun: The King of far farrrrrr way and the father of the 5 princes. He decided to locked away his 5 sons in the castle and put a fire-breathing dragon to test if the princess' love for his sons, true or not. Locking Condition.

*Queen Sungmin: The lovely Queen of far farrrrrr away and the one who is affected the most about the sons' curse. Affected Condition.

*Prince Onew: The eldest of the 5 and the crown prince of far farrrrrr away. A year older than Jonghyun making him a 21 year-old chicken prince, literally, he is a chicken prince! A prince who is a chicken when the sun sets off. The first one to be locked away in the tower. The responsible, clumsy hyung who wanted to break free from the curse so he could rule his beloved kingdom. Who will kiss a crowned chicken? *coughs* me *coughs*. Clumsy Condition.

*Prince Jonghyun: If Prince Onew will die, he will definitely be the crowned prince, but it will never happen. Being the second child, a lot of princes wanted to get the power of their older brother, to be far greater, stronger, better than their hyungs but, fortunately this 20-year old dinosaur prince is not one of them. He is the exact opposite. He wanted no responsibilities in the kingdom and was so glad that he has an older brother to take all the duties. He of all the people in the planet got the most terrible curse, being a dinosaur is such a heavy burden. Who will kiss the big-headed dinosaur? Irresponsible Condition.

His size, the most important one to be discussed, is similar to the cross-breed donkey and dragon; have you watch the movie Shrek? The baby of dragon and donkey that will be Jonghyun's dinosaur size. Creepy.

*Prince Key: The middle child, the unloved, the uncared, always comparing his self to his hyungs and dongsaengs. This is the contrary-ego of the only feminine prince of the kingdom. Key is the mouse prince, a white mouse, a very white mouse, a no-dirt white mouse, the only mouse that loved to bath. A lot of beautiful adjectives in the Webster s dictionary could be use to describe Prince Key but the bottom line is, he is just a mouse every time the sun sets off. Who will kiss the self-conscious mouse? Conscious Condition.

*Prince Minho: He was the maknae but unfortunately a small 'bloob' added to the family resulting into a massive destruction in the entire ecosystem of Minho. He had everything he wanted, the love of his hyungs, the sweets in the whole kingdom of far farrrrrr away but all were gone when a 'bloob' joined the family. It took a lot of persuasive speech from King Kyuhyun for Minho to consider the existence of this 'bloob' who later he called Taemin. He accepted Taemin and became his favorite sibling. Minho is the frog Prince, by night he is the ugliest frog ever created. Who will kiss the ugliest frog? Slimy Condition.

*Prince Taemin: The serious, clean, quiet, timid, shy, emotionless and a good boy. These are the adjectives that won't describe the goat prince of the kingdom of far farrrrrr away. Because that's the exact opposite. Just like a real goat, he doesn't like bath unlike Prince Key. It took all the self-control of Prince Onew not to kill the maknae for not taking his bath for almost a month now. Taemin loves Milk but the milk doesn't return the affection, what will the goat do? And who will kiss the bathless goat? Bathless Condition.

*Zyme: Zyme's hatest amphibian is a frog, the slimy green 'bloob' that she called. She's the witch that casted the curse on Minho, making him an ugly amphibian. Her fellow witches in Bugwarts called her Yoongmun, the eldest of the 5 witches of the waste. Loading Condition.

*Bit: When she was young, a goat attacked her and from that day, she hated all about the 4-legged grass eating mammal. She's the witch that casted the curse on the youngest prince, Taemin. She wanted to be called Rinhyo for no particular reason so, her siblings called her that way. The second born of the family of witches. Talking Condition.

*Xero: Xero read a lot of books in the vast library of her school, Bugwarts, about the extinct animal, the dinosaur. She dislike the fact that those abnormal size things were already extinct and that's the reason why she cursed Prince Jonghyun to be a dinosaur but a little smaller. Her favorite author of the dinosaur book was named Hyegun that's why she wanted to be called just like that. The middle child. Useless Condition.

*Sky: She once had a pet mouse named Soochan unfortunately it was killed by crookshanks, Cloud's cat. So as a remembrance from her pet, she named herself, Soochan. The witch that casted the curse to Prince Key. The second to the last child. Statue Condition.

*Cloud: Hongki, the famous wizard in her school, Bugwarts, gave Cloud her witch name, Rinrin. Because she likes Hongki, she agreed to be called like that. Crookshanks, her so-fat-so-cute-so-bad cat likes to eat chicken just like its master. The mischievous witch that casted the curse to the crowned Prince of Far Farrrrrr away making him a chicken prince. The maknae. Spontaneous Condition.

*Jung Juri- the main antagonist in the life of the royalties, she's the one who trained her granddaughters to become a powerful witch so that they can curse the five princes of Far-Flung Kingdom. One of the canon character in this story.

*Yoogeun: The fire-breathing dragon who kept the 5 princes inside the castle. It killed a lot of princess from Snsd Kingdom, Fx Kingdom, 2NE1 kingdom, Kara kingdom and a lot more because they tried to rescue the princes that they liked. A beast I must say. Bad Condition.

The unfortunate events in the life of the Shinee brothers will start in chapter 2. Stay tuned! Subscriptions and comments are loved.

-Cinderella In Boots. 


	3. Bugwarts: School of Crazy Witches

Chapter 2: Bugwarts: School of Crazy Witches of Medieval Period

Before we go to the serious business or also known as the casting of curses to our beloved little princes from the kingdom of far farrrrrr away lets wander a 'little' to where the cursed spells were taught and to where the bewitching pointed hats species a.k.a witches came from.

Once upon a time... a long time ago, when the roses were red, the sky was still blue, animals could talk back to you, the meadow was green with frogs hopping to the zoo, there was a boy, who's face craved by angels and was called by the name Nickhun. Girls from afar who knew this boy love him so dearly that they want to give all their fortunes and all their flowers from the pot up from the roof. He was with his little bunny named Victoria; it was a gift from one of his suitors. They were happily having a picnic near the black lake when suddenly a pretty butterfly with a lot of unnamed colors came flying around Nickhun. Victoria saw this and a hint of jealousy came upon the little rabbit. Victoria frowned in her rabbit kind of way and tried to catch the butterfly that kept stealing the attention of his Nickhun but to no avail, the said boy stopped her. Victoria's red eyes widened and she felt betrayal so, the little white rabbit with red eyes ran away. Nickhun who has no idea why his rabbit was acting like that, just sat down and continued to fancy the butterfly. After a lot of seconds, he felt rather uneasy, his Victoria didn't come back, and he looked up towards the sky and saw its mid-afternoon. He bit his lip and put aside the pretty flirty butterfly. He tightened his pants, flicked his bangs, drank the last bottle of wine and the search for the missing bunny begun. After 10 years of walking, he stopped when he saw a forest. 'I'm sure my little Victoria went there' Nickhun thought. Where would a rabbit go in this scenario? Of course, in the forest, so he followed his, many species called it instinct and went inside the big green creepy rainforest with a sign in the borders that read 'BEWARE of OGRES'. But Nickhun didn't mind the sign all he wanted was to find his obviously sensitive pet. After another 10 years of wandering inside the forest, still Nickhun didn't found his Victoria but something caught his eyes. An OGRE. A big, fat, stupid, green specie of some weird kind of folk from earth. (I don't mean describing that to an Ogre but that's how 'they' described it in the movie, so, yeah). He screamed and ran away with his life but the Ogre's tummy growled because of starvation so, the big, fat, stupid, green Ogre ran too and unfortunately caught Nickhun.

"Please don't eat me!" Nickhun pleaded when the ogre held him upside down.

"Nickhun!" said the ogre in a very feminine voice. He looked up and locked eyes with the ogre, he blinked several times and something that so evil crept in his mind telling him that the Ogre was Victoria.

"Victoria?" he asked the 'female ogre' with familiarity. The female ogre nodded and let go of her prey.

"My Victoria, what happened to you?"

"A witch casted a spell on me!" she sobbed, letting a fake tear rolled down on her green cheek.

"Those evil pointed-hats must pay!" Nickhun swore and punched the nearby tree on the trunk and groaned.

"Oh, that must hurt but... the next thing will happen to you, my innocent snack would be far hurtful than that", the ogre that pretended to be Victoria stated with a sly smile on her face.

"Huh? What do you mean SNACK?" Nickhun asked bewildered.

The great pretender held Nickhun again and she started to break his bones, unskin him and finally the best part ate him alive. After eating the most delicious meal she had on her whole ogre life, she started walking to her dungeon to check the status of her little rabbit that she had found 20 years ago that gave her information about her snack, Nickhun. She gave her thanks to the rabbit.

"You have my deepest gratitude my little fellow, what was your name again?"

"Victoria, now that you have eaten what you always wanted and that's my Nickhun, you can free me now... as what you have promise me before I gave you the information."

The ogre laughed and Victoria didn't like it.

"Are you kidding me? I'm an OGRE and ogres don't keep promises, after eating your Nickhun you'll be next!" she informed.

"What? You vile creature! You've just used me!"

"Don't worry because tonight you and your Nickhun will be together... together in my tummy!" She laughed and prepares to boil the water. The Ogre who's real name would not to be mention due to her private life had lived happily ever after. The End.

Jung Juri read the infamous story of 'Nickhun and Victoria' for a 100th times this night but her grandchildren kept bugging her to read it again.

"I like it nana!" Xero clapped her little hands.

"I agree with you dongsaeng, read it again nana!" Zyme stated patting her little sister's head. Jung Juri laughed and closed the story book. She also loved the story but it was rather boring if you've read it for a 100th times on a single night.

"It's already past your bedtime yeobo, maybe next time" Bit pouted but smiled when her grandma started to brush her hair. Sky, a 2 year old baby went to Jung Juri to be held. The old witch kissed Bit and went to hold the infant.

"Sky, aren't you supposed to be in bed now?" Zyme asked her hands on her hips. As the eldest of the 4 but maybe after a month, the eldest of the 5, she is responsible for her younger siblings when her parents were not in the house but fortunately their grandma is still there, telling stories and such.

"Aren't you 4 should be in bed?" came the voice of their pretty mother. Bit immediately went to her mother and kissed her large tummy.

"Umma, when's Cloud going to play with us?" Xero asked referring to the unborn child in her mother's womb that they have agreed to be named Cloud. Their mother smiled.

"Not a long time my dear" she answered and wiped the milk on Xero's lip. Sky started to pout, seeing the solemn look on her baby, the mother kissed her cheek.

"Sky, yeobo don't worry, I'll still love you even though you are not the Maknae anymore" she confirmed. The 4 young witches went to their beds; each of them received a sweet kiss from their mother and a warm hug from their grandmother. The 4 of them dreamt about the arrival of Cloud and also that they are in the right age to go to school, to learn how to fly with their broomstick, to cast a spell, and to make a love potion. And to their surprise that dream came true after a lot of years. Cloud was born healthy and no abnormalities and they have attended Bugwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Bugwarts is the most prestigious boarding school for gifted folks like Witches and Wizards in the whole kingdom. Just like Hogwarts, the Bugwart's sister school is a huge, rambling, quite scary-looking castle, with a jumble of towers and battlements. The lesson taught in Bugwarts were set in different rooms just like in Potions, the students must go first in the gloomy dungeon in the basement of the castle to be taught. In there, the witches and wizards will know how to make a lot of different potions, the teacher is Jung Juri. Astronomy is also taught in school by Professor Shin Woo every night in the tallest tower. Charms is one of the subjects, taught by no other than Professor Jaejoong, it's the giving of new and unexpected properties to an object, it uses incantations for the use of bewitchment and a lot more, the writer didn't include the whole subjects because she thinks it's not necessary to write/type it down because the story will not revolve in the school.

Each student must bring a cat, only a cat, no exception for companionship and transfiguration purposes only. To be accepted in Bugwarts, the student must be a witch/wizard in blood and also, she/he must buy the required equipments which includes a wand, subject books, a standard size 2 pewter cauldron, a set of brass scales, a set of glass or crystal phials, a kit of basic potion ingredients for Potions, and a telescope for Astronomy and of course a broomstick, for flying lesson.

The castle has extensive grounds with sloping lawns, flowerbeds and vegetable patches, a loch, a large dense forest called Rainforest where they studied the magical creatures just like unicorns, stray dragons, thestrals, hippogriffs, griffins, etc., several greenhouses for their Herbology lesson and where they planted their medicinal plants and other outbuildings, and a full-size field for their flying lessons. There is also catdorm, which houses all the cats owned by the school and those owned by students. The 5 antagonists that casted the curse to the princes of far farrrrrr came here.

After a lot of years the 5 witches were now in the stage of Adolescence and were still studying not pretty hard in Bugwarts, and in that case they were not that well-trained in casting spells, they can make potions but they sort of doesn't look good and function well despite the fact that their grandma was the one teaching the subjects. In short the only subject they are good is flying with broomsticks and with their pet cats accompanying them. That isn't nice to read, is it? The 5 antagonist were like bunch of flying monkeys that doesn't know how to cast a perfect spell but that's just normal in their first several years in Bugwarts.

The 5 witches went home after the exhausting lessons they had in Bugwarts. Today they have brought with them their report cards that don't look so pleasing especially with the red marks in most subjects except flying. They entered the house and saw their grandma. Their parents were off to another kingdom for their 6th honeymoon leaving them with their nana. They kissed her and they quickly went to their respective bedrooms to hide their cards, but Jung Juri is a smart old witch, she knew that today is the distributing of cards. She called her grandchildren and look what they got.

She smiled despite the fact that all she could see was red marks.

'My, my, they should be train one by one with these marks, they must improve!' Jung Juri thought and dismissed the 5 girls. 'One of them should be a powerful witch because next month Queen Sungmin will deliver her baby and I will take a short visit to them with one of my sweetheart... I wonder who I will bring...' she thought and plan her secret visit to the kingdom of far farrrrrr away.

Jung Juri has some rivalry with Queen Sungmin to King Kyuhyun a long time ago. Jung Juri fell in love once with the King but King Kyuhyun doesn't love her back and choose Sungmin instead. Even now Jung Juri still holds hatred to them and swore to the grave of her dead cat that she will take revenge. She was just waiting for the right time to strike.

Neh, that's the history... The casting of the dreaded curse will be on Chapter 3 or 4. Stay tuned! Comments and subscriptions are loved.

-Cinderella In Boots. 


	4. Jung Juri and Kyuhyun

Chapter 3: Jung Juri and Kyuhyun

In the marvelous kingdom of Far Farrrrrr Away, 1000 miles away from Seoul, folks of different kind may it be dwarves, elves, wizards, 'some' witches, fairies, angels, merpeople, antagonists, protagonists and humans were waiting patiently for the arrival of their new Prince. King Kyuhyun was on the balcony with his lovely wife, Queen Sungmin. All was happy but the King himself looked uneasy about this baby thing. He fidgeted and he kept walking back in forth on the balcony. Something was bugging him and he doesn't know how to solve his problem. It was something related with his past, something that made him uneasy since his wife started to get pregnant. Queen Sungmin saw this and frowned, something was not right. Sungmin was 8-month pregnant with a baby boy and she was expected to deliver her baby next month.

"Dear, you look troubled are you ill?" She asked and walked gracefully to her husband, who was leaning now against the wall. Kyuhyun perked up and smiled lovingly to his wife.

"No, I am well" He lied; he's been like this since the sun went up to the horizon.

"I see. Now, what will be our baby boy's name? Do you have something in mind?" She asked as she rubbed her tummy.

"Dear?" She asked again when her husband didn't reply.

"Pardon me, what is it again?" Kyuhyun was not listening, his mind were somewhere else.

"Do you have a name for our future crown prince?"

"Jung Juri" he muttered, lost in thoughts. Sungmin opened her mouth slightly to Kyuhyun's answer and shook her head.

"Dear, are you on drugs?" She asked and laughed silently. Kyuhyun came back to reality.

"What? No, no, absolutely not. I'm sorry dear" Kyuhyun smacked his head mentally and put his hands around the Queen but his mind wander towards the past.

Flashback

It was a wonderful afternoon for Jung Juri seeing that this marvelous hour she will caught a glimpse of her beloved Prince Kyuhyun again. She sneaked out from Bugwarts, she cut her classes and flew with her broom together with her cat, Ferris to the Kingdom of Far Farrrrrr Away, she was so excited, she really loved Kyuhyun with all her heart. She smiled to herself when she started to see the jumbling towers of the castle.

In the garden of the Kingdom there stood Prince Kyuhyun with a bunch of tulips on his back for the beautiful princess nearby, who was reading a book, Princess Sungmin. She is the most beautiful maiden in the sparkling eyes of Kyuhyun. How he looked at her longingly, how he spend all morning to make his undeniably handsome face to stand out for the princess to notice. Yes, he was head over heels for Sungmin but he was also aware of the affection of ALL the maidens in the kingdom but he couldn't love them back because his heart was stolen by the princess within a split second he saw her beauty.

He gulped and adjusted his overly price clothing fit for a prince and walked slowly towards his target. Princess Sungmin was also aware of Prince Kyuhyun feelings for her and how she loved to tease the poor prince. She likes Kyuhyun but a little rejection from here and there will do to test if the Prince's affection for her was true. She pretended to read the book in the garden. Oh! Why in the garden, if she could read it inside the quiet, vast library? Silly Princess, she just wanted to see the Prince for herself. Kyuhyun approached the princess with a dazzling smile. Sungmin looked up and covered her eyes with the book; the light that reflected from Kyuhyun's teeth hit her eyes. Kyuhyun saw this and closed his mouth immediately. Not an award-winning approach from the crown prince.

Jung Juri flew rather fast and she was now inside the castle without anyone's knowledge. Her instinct told her that Kyuhyun is in the garden, that's where she always spotted the Prince every time she got to pass the castle. She checked her belongings, the picnic basket was still full and her cat was still black. She brushed her hair and groomed her face on her mirror, for the Prince might like it.

She went outside the garden and stopped on her tracks when she saw the most hurtful image in her entire life fields. Prince Kyuhyun was holding Princess Sungmin's hand and the two of them were happily chatting. Jung Juri saw how Prince Kyuhyun looked at the Princess, Kyuhyun never look at her that way, and he never did, not even once. He leaned forward and kissed Sungmin. He was in love with the maiden and Juri's heart started to bleed, her face was solemn and the picnic basket slide from her hand to the floor making an awful sound. The two lovers heard this and spared a glance at Jung Juri. Prince Kyuhyun gasped and went to his friend. Kyuhyun and Juri were friends since the frog got slimy.

"Juri! What are you doing here?" He asked and hurriedly picked up the basket.

"I... I wanted to see you but what I found is the worst image in my life"

"But, I love her"

"What love? She kept rejecting you! And I'm the only one who loves you more than my life!"

Kyuhyun stared at her, Jung Juri was crying. As her friend Kyuhyun wiped her tears but Juri pushed his hand away. Hatred controlled her.

"You let me believe that you will learn to love me"

"Jung Juri... I"

"You what?" She snapped and went to Sungmin.

"You wretch! You're the reason why Kyuhyun couldn't love me! I hate you!" She was about to curse Sungmin when Kyuhyun stopped her.

"You shall not harm her!" He cried and hugged Sungmin protectively. Jung Juri took her broom and flew but before that she throw the basket at Sungmin making her faint and she laughed evilly.

"Haha! Take that damsel in distress!" She stroke Ferris and continued her speech.

"I swear to curse you Kyuhyun! You and that wretch's future family, your children will suffer my wrath! I swear! I'll be back and make your life a living hell!" And she flew.

Noona He muttered silently.

Kyuhyun brought Sungmin to the healing quarters after that.

Flashback Ends

That memory was bugging the King. He started walking back in forth again making the pregnant Queen dizzy at his movements.

"Kyuhyun, please stop that" She pleaded and sat on the chair to make herself comfortable because she is carrying a heavy burden for 8 months now.

Kyuhyun stopped and smiled apologetically at his wife.

"Mianhe..."

Kyuhyun adjusted his crown, went to sit next to the Queen and pressed his ear on Sungmin's large tummy, listening to what his unborn baby was doing inside. He shouldn't think about that memory anymore. It's been a lot of years since that hullabaloo happened. He have a lovely wife, wealth, everything, and was just waiting for his baby to come out in this world. As if the baby knew what was coming, he kicked very hard. Kyuhyun face hurts but he smiled otherwise.

"He kicked me!" He said and kissed the tummy. Queen Sungmin laughed.

"Sorry about my actions awhile ago, what did you asked me again?" He inquired as he secretly picked a single rose from the vase.

"What will be our baby boy s name?"

"Ah, Prince Arthur" He answered as he remember King Arthur.

"Huh? That's too common dear, something extravagant"

"Prince Shrek?" And with that Sungmin laughed heartily. Kyuhyun saw this and his heart melted once again, he don't have to worry about Jung Juri's wrath, Kyuhyun love his wife and he will protect her and their future baby, that s what matters the most.

"I know! Prince Onew!" He said and handed the red rose to his lifetime partner. Sungmin smiled liking her baby boy's name and also the rose. Kyuhyun stood up.

"Dear, where are you going?"

"I will inform the people about our baby's name" And with that the King of Far Farrrrrr Away went to the edge of the balcony and shouted.

"Prince Onew!"

The folks inside the Kingdom looked up and shook their heads. Thinking that their King was in 'one of his moods' again. They went back to their work and ignored the continuous shoutings of the king.

He didn't know that Jung Juri was there flying and observing them, she smiled mischievously as she gathered a lot of information about the future prince. She went home immediately.

On the air, she contemplated who will be the one from her granddaughters that she will train for 2-3 weeks for advanced spells. She will bring her chosen granddaughter with her visit to the Kingdom, the day after Sungmin will deliver her baby. Jung Juri went back to their grades; the highest one in spell subject will go with her next month. But who? She dug her memory; Xero the middle child got the lowest grade, definitely not. Bit, the second child, passed, but not that high. Zyme, the eldest and Sky, the second to the last got the same grade, second of the highest, hmm, will do and Cloud, the youngest got the highest mark. She smiled as soon as she has chosen Cloud. Good, her training will start tomorrow.

Annyeong! I just finish this chapter today, at noon. Hoo-boy! Sorry, I've typed this randomly and not planned. Psssh. Sorry again. The cursing will start on Chapter 5. Stay tuned! Comments and subscriptions are loved.

-Cinderella In Boots. 


	5. The Old Witch is Quite Persuasive

Chapter 4: The Old Witch is Quite Persuasive

It was noon and Jung Juri was still flying high above the clouds, a silly smile lingering on her wrinkles-free but can't be denied old face. She laughed mischievously as the flow of ideas about her plans in relation to the surprise visit in the kingdom of Far Farrrrrr away was quickly absorbed by her brain. How she loved the ideas. She was about to laugh again when flock of pigeons came flying above her. One of the said birds was not fond by the way she laugh so the silly bird let go of it's special weapon, the white poop, straight to Jung Juri's hair. Jung Juri felt something was thrown to her hair, her hand went to touch her new-styled locks and as soon as her hand touched the pigeon's poop, she screamed rather loudly making the flying pigeons distracted. Because of the damage it caused to the flock's small bird ears, their direction were suddenly changed, instead of going east, they went to west. Poor birds they were about to go to the summer countries to rest and avoid the winter but fate twisted and they were going to the wrong way, to the west, where winter patiently awaits them. Fate lead them to die, or should I say Jung Juri's scream lead them to die in the cold winter.

After the unfortunate fate of the pigeons, without the knowledge of the one who caused it, Jung Juri finished getting rid of the pigeon's poop on her hair, her plan was finish, and all she needs to do is to execute it. First plan is to persuade her youngest granddaughter to help her. And that's what she was going to do after exhausting transportation to her aged home.

It was Saturday and to the girls delight, no class. This is their chance not to study, not that they study on weekdays but they have a very good reason not to do the most boring activity in the world. They were now outside of their house and were playing.

Zyme was torturing the frog that she caught hopping on their flowerbeds. She laughed evilly and poked the poor frog's stomach for several times. She hated frogs and it disgusts her so she can't help but chase the amphibian every time she sees one. There's plenty of frogs inside the cage and were just waiting for Zyme to tortured them.

Bit was running away from the goat after she kept hitting it with a stick. Just like her older sister Zyme, she has hatred towards animals, but to only one animal and that's a goat. She climbed quickly up to the tree avoiding the pointed horns of the pissed goat and she laughed heartily when she succeeded to hit the goat's butt for the 10th time.

Under the tree where Bit was climbing awhile ago was Zero, she was reading but not the school subject's book but something related to dinosaurs, The Extinction of Tyrannosaurus Rex. She pouted after reading the 1000-pages book, but truthfully she was just looking at the pictures, only the colored pictures. She hates the fact that her beloved dino was already extinct.

Away from her crazy eonnies, Sky was playing with Crookshanks, Cloud's cat. She smiled as she stroke the cat's auburn fur but her sweet smile turned into something that was describe as pure evil when Cloud was not looking at her direction. Her affectionate stroking to Crookshanks' fur changed into pulling the cat's hair from the root making the cat yelped and ran away from her. She grimaced, that's her chance to torment the hideous feline that killed her mouse a long time ago but still, she hated Cloud's cat from the bottom of her heart.

When her beloved eonnies were doing their hobbies, torturing the animal's dear life, as the youngest, Cloud was silently writing something on the dirt, something that goes like this.

Cloud loves Hongki

Oh, and she was the youngest? The youngest who kept thinking about love stuff unlike her older eonnies whose thoughts were just about how to torture animals. Yes, you can't say that she's the youngest. She's not that innocent as you think she is. She sighed as she drew a big heart around the names. Well, she's a 13-year old witch and she s in her Adolescence stage; her hormones are raging and are growing rapidly at this phase. Ask your psychologist for more infos about hormones.

After the great journey to go home, Jung Juri was indeed at home. She looked inside the house for her granddaughters and saw nothing but Crookshanks with a furless spot on her back. She sighed, knowing that it was Sky's fault. She took her wand and muttered something that can't be stated because it's too private according to the old witch. After the private spell she casted, Crookshanks fur went back to normal and the cat now was happily eating the poor chick she found on the poultry. Jung Juri went to the garden and all her granddaughters were there, doing their horrific hobbies. Her grand offspring didn't notice her existence seeing that the 5 were so engrossed with their 'activity'. She went to the 4 and each received kisses and at that time, they were aware that their nana came back from wherever she went to. Jung Juri tip toed when going to Cloud, like a thief. She peered from her shoulder to see what Cloud's was doing.

Cloud loves Hongki

After seeing the writings, an idea crept in her mind. Cloud perked up sensing her nana; she quickly kissed her cheeks and went back writing, like her grandma wasn't there at all.

"Cloud, I know Hongki very well, his family and friends" She said wanting to get the attention of Cloud. The said girl looked at her grandma like, 'You're stalking Hongki?'. Jung Juri laughed and quickly explained.

"I'm too beautiful for Hongki my dear Cloud, don't look at me that way" And both of them laughed.

"You mean you're too old for him" Cloud corrected.

"Fine, then I'll not give you this" Jung Juri then held a fried chicken. The writer won't include where she got the yummy fried chicken.

"I'm just kidding nana! You're the most beautiful being on the planet, now give that, please" Cloud changed her answer rather fast after seeing the cooked chicken. She handed the fried chicken to her.

"As I was saying before, I know Hongki and I know how you can get him" She stated, starting to persuade Cloud.

"Neh? How? Love potion?"

"Yes, that will do... but a spell"

"I'm not that good in casting a spell nana, none of us do" Cloud said talking about herself and her eonnies.

"I will going to teach you of course, advanced and professional spells"

"Whoaa! Really? What about my eonnies? Are you going to teach them too?"

"Of course but not now, their time will come but today and for the coming of weeks it is yours" Cloud was gaping at her now, most likely drooling to the revelation she just heard. Her nana will going to teach her professional spells for crying out loud. This will help her in many many many unimaginable ways. But something was not right, there's something about her nana that she didn't know. Something about the offer.

"Fine, so what's the catch Nana?" Cloud asked and took a bite of the chicken. Jung Juri laughed nervously and shook her head.

"Nothing..."

"Oh, come on! What's the catch? You want something from me right? Or you want me to do something for you..." She said suspiciously. Jung Juri sighed exasperatedly. Clever girl.

"Alright Cloud... but first lets go inside the house" They were about to go inside when Bit asked.

"Hey nana! Where are you going with my dongsaeng?"

"Yaaah! Where are you taking her?" Xero added.

"Omo! Why did she have a chicken?" Sky asked as she spotted Crookshanks nearby.

"Are you going to teach her how to make love potions? Take me with you!" Zyme said.

Jung Juri titled her head to face them.

"We're going to study about the history of Bugwarts and I'll teach her about advanced Arithmetic and Divination, you 4 want to come?" She lied, making sure that her granddaughters will dislike their activities.

They shook their heads without second thought.

"No thanks Nana" They chorused and went back to play.

The two went inside and Jung Juri explained to Cloud about her perfect plan, the surprise visit to the Castle after the Sungmin delivered her baby. She also informed Cloud about her use in the visit, the highlight of the stopover. She will be the one to cast the curse to the prince with the use of professional spell that Jung Juri will teach her for the entire weeks of training. Cloud was so proud to be given such an assignment, she immediately complied to do it, and helping her Nana is her gift for Jung Juri's upcoming 100th b-day.

"Promise me that you will obey my simple instructions for you for a month" She said.

"For you Nana and... wait! Promise me first that you will teach me advanced potions."

"Even the professional one Cloud, just do as I say."

After their agreement, the training started as soon as the sun touched the horizon. It was another glorious day for Jung Juri, her plans were starting to work, persuading Cloud: Check! Training Cloud: will start today.

The two relatives went to the forest to train. Jung Juri thought this is the best place to train her granddaughter about one of the magic branch called Transfiguration. The 4 other girls were still having the time of their lives sleeping while Cloud was flying now with her Nana to the woods. After several minutes they were now inside the vast green woodland. The birds started to chirp when they saw Cloud approaching but after they spotted Cloud's company, they begun pooping. Birds these days.

"Nana, why are we here in the middle of nowhere... I mean in the forest?" Cloud asked as she tried but failed to climb to an apple tree.

"We're here to train cloud" came the answer.

"But, why here?"

"There's a lot of animals we can use for your training" Cloud's eyes widened in delight, she started to brushed her palms together as if she's planning another silly idea.

"Ooooh! Let s begin now Nana!" She said excitedly and hurriedly took her wand inside her bag.

"Alright, but first, do you know what Transfiguration is?" Jung Juri stood on a boulder, making her taller than Cloud now, despite the fact that Cloud is taller than her with a good 3 inches. Cloud closed her eyes as she tried to remember what Professor Taekyung s lesson was about.

"Transfiguration is essentially the art of changing the properties of an object?" She said not sure of her answer.

"Brilliant! Now, I'll teach you one of the simplest spell in Transfiguration" Jung Juri said and took a black rat from her pack and put in on other boulder.

"Listen Cloud, Sunshine daisy butter mellow turn this fat rat yellow!" Jung Juri casted a simple spell on the rat, turning the black vermin yellow. Cloud, after seeing it cheered.

"Try it Cloud, remember the spell, Sunshine daisy..." Cloud nodded as her Nana took another black rat from her pack.

"Sunshine daisy butter mellow turn Nana yellow!" Cloud said, not knowing the mistake she had done.

"CLOUD!" Jung Juri screamed when she turned yellow. Cloud gasped and rolled down with laughter afterwards. Juri sighed exasperatedly and muttered something with her wand and with a split second she went back to her normal skin tone.

"Nice one Cloud, try it again. It s fat rat not Nana, understand?" Cloud smiled mischievously and practice again.

"Sunshine roses butter fellow turn this fat rat yellow!"

Nothing happened.

"Cloud, my dear! Concentrate! Its sunshine daisy butter mellow turn this fat rat yellow! Not roses or fellow"

"Mianhe...yo" Once again Cloud held her wand and pointed it to the rat.

"Sunshine daisy butter mellow turn this fat rat yellow!" And the rat turned yellow.

"Good Cloud, now for the next spell..."

The training went on and Cloud's improving her transfiguration skills. The first day of witch spell training ended with a blast, literally. Jung Juri fell off on her broom when flock of black birds, crows, kept stealing what's inside her bags, the yellow rats. Well, fortunately she didn't die just having some few bird bites, that's all.

Annyeong! Birds these days, they kept bugging, not birding Jung Juri. Psssh. Cloud is the Master of Sunshine daisy spell. I wish I have a wand as well... Comments and subscriptions are loved.

-Cinderella In Boots. 


	6. Craving for Chickensss

Chapter 5: Craving for Chickensss and the arrival of the Prince

Cloud's secret training were not a secret anymore. Her eonnies found it out and they were threatening to shave Crookshanks' fur if Cloud won't teach them what she have learned. The training days and nights continued and day by day, Cloud's super powers a.k.a transfiguration skills grew. She knew some Conjuring and Vanishing spells and for the upcoming week, Jung Juri will teach her the Switching Spells.

In the other part of the story

If Jung Juri's was doing her best to double-time the teaching of spells to Cloud, the Kingdom of Far Farrrrrr Away is also trying to double-time in preparing for the grand feast for the arrival of the Prince that will happen 2 weeks from now. King Kyuhyun has everything planned while Queen Sungmin is also double-timing in eating Chickens. It seems that most characters in this tale were fond of 'double-time', double timing here and double-timing there and up to the other Kingdom.

One early morning, really early cock-crow, King Kyuhyun was suddenly awake due to his wife shoutings and orderings of Fried Chickens. Kyuhyun rubbed his eyes and went off the bed lazily. Due to Queen Sungmin's pregnancy, she is having what all pregnant woman always does, craving for one particular food and to the queen's case it's Chicken, Fried yummy delicious with gravy chicken. Since the 8th month of pregnancy of the Queen begun, she started having the unexplainable and impulsive craveness for the two-legs poultry animal that lay eggs. Every morning the king would go out from the royal bedroom and went to the royal kitchen to cook the royal chicken. All the hired chefs in the Kingdom were all overcome by the 24-hour cooking of chickens, they grew very tired and decided to retired immediately as the royal chefs. So, Kyuhyun, the king of far-flung kingdom cooked the chicken by himself at 3 in the morning. How he loved his wife. How he loved his wife's impulsive craveness.

"Kyuhyun! Where's my chicken?" Sungmin ordered. She's really hungry. Kyuhyun came running inside with a tray of Fried Juicy Chicken.

"Here you go My Queen" He said teasingly. "I'll be back for moment with your drink My Queen". Sungmin smiled to the chicken not to Kyuhyun. After 10 minutes, the king went back and to his surprise, Sungmin was already fast asleep with an empty tray of chicken.

The sun was now on it's glory, and the line up of farmers were now a mile long. Last day, the King announced that he will buy all the 45-days chicken in the whole kingdom. He was being certain that the castle's supplies for chicken were going low because of the queen's continous consumption of the poultry animal. Each farmer was patiently waiting for their turn, the chickens with them were still alive.

"Putak! Where are we going? Putak!" asked Chicken Buster to the other chicken.

"Putak! To the Castle! Putak!" said Chicken Joy and flapped its wings.

"Putak! The King will buy us! And we'll be treated as Royal Chickens! Putak!" Chicken Invader confirmed.

"Putak! Omo! Is that true? I must spread that news! I'm sure all the Chickens will be happy! Putak!" Chicken Buster stated and started making sounds, that's the way of the Chickens to spread news. After a moment, all chickens heard the news and they cheered, thinking that they will be Royal Chickens that only does was eat and sleep.

Poor Chickens, they have no idea that they will be killed and eventually go the royal mouth of Queen Sungmin. Kyuhyun and Sungmin were now seated around the splendid table. The maids started to bestowed them their Royal meals. The queen narrowed her eyes and saw vegetables, fruits, beef, pork, fish but something missing.

"Dear, where's my chicken?" She asked.

"Love, you already eat your chicken just this morning." Kyuhyun said remembering Sungmin about the cooking show he did at 3 in the morning.

"Oh, that's my chicken awhile ago but where's my chicken in this hour?" She asked as she pushed away the plate of steak.

"Dear, eating chicken for breakfast, second breakfast, eleven seasons, lunch, afternoon tea, dinner and mid-night snack is bad for you!"

"But Kyuhyun, I want Chicken now!" Sungmin screamed that doesn't fit for a queen, she rubbed her large tummy and made some moaning sounds, she pretended that her stomach hurts so that Kyuhyun will obey her orders. Kyuhyun saw this and immediately commanded the maid to cook chicken urgently.

"Alright! Chicken will be deliver in a moment" Sungmin stopped acting and kissed Kyuhyun. She's just a great actress fit for a Chicken Queen.

According to the author the time went by so fast, and with a blink of an eye the 2 weeks just came quickly and went away more quickly than the author had intended to. Sungmin is ready to deliver her baby now. All is ready, the midwife, the maids, all the persons that will help the Queen. The people of Far Farrrrrr Away waited patiently for the news about the queen and to the future prince. Kyuhyun started walking back in forth outside the delivery room, the mid-wife didn't allow him to go inside even though he's the King. He clenched his teeth as he heard the loud moaning of his wife. After several hours of laboring of the queen, Kyuhyun started to hear cries, a baby was crying. He opened the door and went to the side of his wife, Sungmin handed him the healthy baby boy. Kyuhyun smiled proudly at his child. The news spread like viruses in the whole kingdom, all the folks cheered except for Jung Juri.

"Cloud be ready, tomorrow at first light we will fly like Eagles"

"Like Falcons Nana" Zyme corrected.

"No, like Hawks" Sky added while eyeing Crookshanks gravely.

"I beg to differ! They will fly like Pigeons!" Xero ejaculated.

"Don't be stupid Xero, pigeons are weak! They will soar the sky like Crows!" Bit said.

"All of you are incontrovertibly wrong! As Nana's company we will fly like mighty CHICKENS!" Cloud stated proudly and started doing the traditional chicken dance.

"Yaaaaah! Cloud's right!" And the siblings did the Far Farrrrrr Away's national dance.

...

Jung Juri and the super power Cloud went flying like Chickens, Crookshanks accompanied her master. On the air, Nana checked if Cloud was ready.

"Cloud, are you still up for it?" Cloud nodded.

"Good, do you remember the spell?"

"With all my heart Nana, wanna hear it?"

"No, reserve your saliva my dear... When we are already inside the castle, let me first finish my speech, okay?"

"Neh? Is that necessary Nana?"

"All evil characters in fairytales always start their bad doings with a speech, we shall not break the tradition now, shall we?" Cloud thought for a moment.

"Yaaa... Then after your informative speech Nana..."

"You will cast your curse afterwards... and Cloud, what kind of animal will the Prince be?" Jung Juri asked in curiosity.

"Ah... Uh... I never thought about it..."

"What? Oh dear... well, start thinking now, in any moment we will arrive."

Cloud pouted her lips due to branstorming, what kind of animal will the Prince will be? A monkey? That's too hideous! A pig? Naaaah-uuuuh! A duck? Will do, but with that butt? A Chicken? Oh, then I could eat him! Yes!

"A Chicken! Oh, that would be wonderful" she muttered, the journey will be long and according to statistics, they will arrived by nightfall.  
>...<p>

The Far-flung Kingdom held a great festival honouring the arrival of their Prince. All the folks were dancing the traditional chicken dance on the street, putting their jobs aside. The every kind of food that the villagers knew how to cook were displayed on the street and people from another kingdom also came for the bounty that the Far-flung shared. Inside the castle, only royal guests were invited to see the baby prince in his first week, the public viewing will start next week according to the king for all the folks that care to see their prince. The baby boy was clad in blue cotton clothing and was sleeping peacefully on his royal bed. The invited guest each have a chance to see the angelic face of the prince. A duke came with his wife to see the infant.

"Oh! What beauty he possess! What was the prince name again?" inquired the Duke's wife, Duchess Hyoyeon.

"Prince Onew" Queen Sungmin answered as she shook hands with her visitors.

Another royal guest came.

"Prince Onyuu's a gift for your kingdom! An angel from the sky!" said Countess Yoona. Kyuhyun chuckled.

"It's Prince Onew, lady Yoona."

The festival came to an end and the castle's guests went home. Prince Onew was sleeping again in the Nursery Room, the king and queen was there also silently watching the baby sleep. Jung Juri and Cloud were on their way, they could see the jumbling towers of the castle. Jung Juri speed up and they were now silenty flying around the castle, without the knowledge of the guards, they were searching for where the baby was in.

"Nana, I found them! There!" Cloud said as she pointed in the highest tower where the Nursery Room is. The two witches went there with evil smiles glued on their faces. Jung Juri muttered something and with a split second, she and Cloud were now inside the room making the royal couple scream. Kyuhyun eyes' widenned when he saw Jung Juri, Sungmin was breathing heavily and she quickly held Prince Onew in her arms, protecting her child. Cloud, in this time was gaping to all the stuffs she just found, all were shiny and expensive. Kyuhyun was about to open the door and called for help but Jung Juri already casted a spell making the door locked and something worst.

"Don't try to call for help my ex-lover, I put some spell around the room, no one will hear us" she informed.

"He was never your lover" Sungmin cut Juri's Fantasy.

"Shut up damsel in distress! Or I will turn you into a slimy tadpole!" Sungmin backed away and hide on Kyuhyun's back.

"Jung Juri, please don't harm my family, take me instead" Kyuhyun bargained.

"Tricky... but no. Remember what I told you years ago? I'll come back and your child will suffer my wrath!" And she laughed evilly. Cloud was not interested about their mature conversations, she was so engrossed to her reflection to the huge mirror on the far corner.

"Not the prince! I'm the one you dispised since I could remember" Sungmin offered.

"That will do but I want your child to suffer the consequences! Cloud curse the baby now!" Jung Juri commanded. Cloud nodded and started chantting.

"Manok Sulog Munga Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus" And pointed her wand to the baby. Prince Onew started to cry, a blinding light came out and with a flash, the baby on Sungmin's arms vanished and a small chick was replaced. The queen screamed and she fainted immediately, Kyuhyun put his wife on the bed and held the chick.

"What did you do to my child?" Kyuhyun angerily asked, Cloud was laughing her heads out. She have done a great job. Turning the baby prince into a chick.

"My granddaughter cursed your baby! But don't worry I'll tell how to lift the curse on one simple condition..." Jung Juri smiled mischievously.

"What is it? Tell me! I'm begging you!"

"Kiss me"

Cloud heard it and gagged. Her Nana is really out of her mind. Kyuhyun opened his mouth, there's no way he will kiss Jung Juri.

"Is there a second option?"

"Kiss me or you're child will be a chicken forever!" Kyuhyun gulped and leaned forward. Good thing that the queen is pass out. Jung Juri leaned too and kiss Kyuhyun, the king quickly pulled away and wipped his mouth mutterning something that goes with 'gross and filthy'. Jung Juri laughed.

"You're such a good kisser my love..."

"How am I to end the curse?" Kyuhyun cut her.

"Only true love first kiss will break my Cloud's curse to the prince." She informed. Cloud nodded and continued to fancy her reflection. Their mission was accomplish and they where ready to go when Cloud enlightened the King.

"Your Majesty, the prince will come back to his original form when morning comes. The curse only happens at night until the first light."

And the two witches went home leaving the gaping king, the fainted queen and the chicken prince.

Annyeong! Ahhhh! Jung Juri kissed Kyuhyun! Pssssh...! Comments and subscriptions are loved.

-Cinderella In Boots. 


	7. Chicken here and chicken there

Chapter 6: Chicken here and chicken there, chicken everywhere.

Shinee: A Shrek Tale will begin momentarily, don't even dare click in any other story. ^^

7 days and 17 hours later...

It was another glorious day for Jung Juri, she happily scanned the new cookbook she bought in the market. She was in the kitchen planning what would be a good meal for her granddaughters especially for Cloud. Her latest favorite granddaughter for the day. How she loved her.

"Hmm... Chicken Curry..." She muttered as she flipped the pages.

"Nana! I prefer Roasted Chicken!" Cloud called from the garden. She heard from her eonnies that Juri will cook their dinner. The distance between the garden and the kitchen is just a door away.

"What? Psssh... I want Chicken Salad!" Xero argued as she poked the frog that they caught.

"Eww! Don't listen to them Nana! I rather eat Fried Chicken!" Bit joined the argument.

"As the eldest, I have the power to choose what we will eat! Now, I want Chicken Soup!" Zyme followed up. But the truth is eventhough she is the eldest, she has no power against her dongsaengs.

"Eonnie! That's nasty! Well, as the cutest-" Sky was cut off when her siblings glared at her. "I... Uh... Fine! We are all cute but still I want to eat Chicken Barbeque! Ha!"

The 5 sisters continued their disagreement about what kind of chicken meal they will have. Jung Juri however was shaking her head; it's still chicken for crying out loud. She face palmed as the commotion from the garden became louder and louder.

"Chicken Salad!" Xero cried as the frog breathed its last breath.

"That's filthy! A Mudblood! Chicken Soup is yummier!" Zyme retorted.

"Eonnie! You're starting to get stupid, Chicken Soup is too simple! Fried Chicken is far more delicious than that!" Bit commented.

"Yaaahhh! Chicken Soup is way too simple but Fried Chicken is too lousy! That's what we eat since Cloud was born!" Sky stood up and spread her arms to the Sky.

"Really?" Cloud asked, amused.

Sky nodded.

Flashback

1. The day when Cloud was born.

The witch family was seated around the stone table.

"Appa, what's for lunch?" Zyme asked. Their unnamed-appa smiled and put a tray of Fried Chickens on the table. The 4 girls clapped.

"Omo! Chicken!" Bit stabbed the breast part quickly before her siblings took it.

"Hey! That's my part dongsaeng!" Zyme declared.

"I got wingsss!" Xero exclaimed. She took the wings, yes, she have two parts. Greedy.

"Birdy!" Sky shouted.

The newly born Cloud cried in response.

2. One day after Cloud was born.

"Appa, what's for supper?" Bit asked. Their appa put another tray of Fried Chickens on the table.

"Birdy! Dead!" Sky screamed.

"Wow! Chickensss!" Xero exclaimed.

"We had chicken yesterday and we have chicken for today! We're really blessed!" Zyme observed.

"Chicken is a Miracle Whip!" Bit clapped.

1 day old Cloud cried in response.

3. 1 year later...

The family members sat around the table except for their appa, which the author wanted to be named as Jaejin. Jaejin was preparing their meal.

"Appa! What's for breakfast?" Xero asked.

"Fried Chickens agiya!" came the reply.

"Yesss!" They cheered.

4. 5 years later...

"Appa! What's for second breakfast?" Sky inquired.

"Your favorite! Fried Chickensss!" He laughed.

"Oh..." They sighed, wanting something new but Cloud cheered.

"Hurray! Chicken! I love it!"

5. 10 years later since Cloud was born...

"Jaejin-appa! What's for midnight snack?" Cloud asked.

"Your all time favorite!"

"Really? Tell me!"

"It has wings..." Her father gave a clue.

"A dragon! Oh! We're having a dragon! Where did you catch one appa?"

"Haha, no. Smaller"

"I see... well, a dragon would be nice if we have one I know! A bat?"

"No Cloud, a little bigger"

"A little bigger, eh? Hmm... An Ostrich!" Cloud earned 4 spontaneous smacks on the head from her eonnies making the maknae faint.

"Chickensss Cloud! Chickensss!" They cried and smack their own heads.

6. 2 days before Cloud and Jung Juri went to the kingdom of Far Farrrrrr Away.

"Nana, what's for Afternoon Tea?" Cloud asked as she prepared her things.

"Something delicious..."

"Chicken!" She cheered.

"No! Please, I had enough of that!" Xero pleaded.

"I'm going to die if I'll eat another bite" Bit exclaimed.

"I rather eat frogs than that!" Zyme bargained.

"Weed Rat!" Sky said randomly. She saw a weed rat in the mouth of Crookshanks.

"Sorry dears, Cloud's right, we have Fried Chicken". Jung Juri confirmed.

"Riiiiight." The 4 muttered.

Flashback Ends

"I'll go with Chicken Barbeque!"

Jung Juri leaned over the kitchen window.

"Silence! Nana had enough of your bickerings my dear granddaughters! Nana can't decide what to cook!" She yelled, her brain was having a hard time. Chicken Salad here, Chicken Soup there, someone wanted Fried Chicken but somebody wanted Chicken Barbeque. So, she exploded, the 5 girls became silent and were gaping at their nana. No one dared to move nor speak except for one particular maknae.

"Roasted Chicken..." Cloud muttered and then Zyme quickly covered her mouth. Jung Juri sighed.

"Fine... Roasted Chicken it is" She declared and went to cook it. Because of Cloud, her plan has been a major success so, she is oblige to cook what Cloud wants. The Maknae cheered and begun dancing the Far Farrrrrr Away's traditional chicken dance. Her eonnies groaned, life was easy to be a Maknae. Even though disappointed because their dishes have been ignored they still joined the victory dance of Cloud. No one could resist the Chicken Dance, even though you are mad or not.

If Cloud was having a glorious day, the baby that she has cursed was having a dreadful day.

Inside the marvelous castle of Far-Flung Kingdom, the king and queen were once again terrified because in any moment their dear prince would turn into a chicken again. It's been a week since Jung Juri came with a teenage witch on her side and the curse on their baby has been waggling-waggling inside the infant's body. Every night, starting from the witches' visit in the kingdom, Queen Sungmin has been crying everytime Prince Onew will turn into a Chicken Prince and King Kyuhyun would be there to comfort her.

For a week, the life of our dear Prince Onew has been a... the author is searching for the right word to describe it. It has been quite extravagant; it's odd and it s kind the weird even though he was still a week old. By day, he was an irresistible baby that everybody wanted to cuddle but when night comes, he was just a vulnerable yellow chick that no one wants to hug except for his parents. The people were afraid that they might squish the chicken prince. By dawn, he drinks milk (Banana Milk), by dusk, he drinks milliliters of water. By sunrise, he wears soft cottony clothes with matching diapers, by sunset; he wears nothing but his feathers. Poor Baby...

The Prince's curse has been a secret since the surprise visit, only the king and queen knew about it but after a week, all the workers inside the castle already knew about the blight. The king has informed them yet the employees were banned to tell it to anyone outside the palace, for Prince Onew's well-being.

A servant went inside the nursery room with boxes of tissues. King Kyuhyun gently laid the baby in his arms on the bed while Sungmin was holding the boxes of tissues. This is the routine of the queen, everytime Onew will transform she would watch it and then cry her heart out. So, she already prepared the tissues.

"You may leave now" Kyuhyun ordered the maid.

"But sire, I want to see the transformation" Big Mama, the head servant said.

The King looked at her with a look that clearly state that 'Are you the King?'. Big Mama went outside afterwards muttering something that goes with the word 'KJ'.

"Are you ready Sungmin?" Kyuhyun asked as he looked at the grandfather's clock. Sungmin took a lot of tissues from the boxes and nodded.

"Yes honey." Both of them started counting.

"100... 99... 98..."

"Lets skip; we're already behind the time"

"Oh... Okay"

"And I don't like counting backwards"

"3... 2... 1..."

What a great parents they are, skipping counting. After the countdown of the royal couple, a blinding light was seen and with a flash, the baby prince was vanished and was replaced by a chick.

"Waaahhh!" Sungmin cried and started blowing the tissues. Kyuhyun sighed sadly and took the chicken to his arms.

"There... There" Kyuhyun patted the chick so lightly. "Appa's here..."

Sungmin wiped her tears and took Onew in her arms. "Mianhe... Umma's weak but she will take care of you..." She said and kissed the chick.

Many hours later...

The King and Queen waited patiently for the arrival of the first light for their baby will change into a human again. They stayed all night thinking that something terrible might happen if they would let Prince Onew alone. The grandfather's clock kept ticking until the first light came. Hopes beginning to appear on the royal couples' face again. In any moment the curse would be lifted once more. They stood there when a blinding light appeared and a baby was seen. Prince Onew cried and cried informing the two that he's not a chick anymore. The royalties both looked happy.

They looked happy, eh? Just wait... *evil laughs*

Annyeong! I'm eating Fried Chicken when I'm writing this so I came up with a chapter full of chickensss. Chicken can really influence you a lot. I bet oppa is jealous! And No! I won't give any drumstick to him! Wahaha! Comments and subscriptions are loved. Kyah! ^^

-Cinderella In Boots.


	8. 365 14 days later

Chapter 7: Chicken is ban!

Shinee: A Shrek tale will begin in just a moment... Please, don't ever think clicking any other window. ^^

It was breakfast inside the great hall of the palace. The newly appointed chef (he was hired just an hour ago) served all kinds of dishes with chicken, thinking that the queen would be please with those. But unfortunately he was wrong.

"Tissues!" Sungmin exclaimed making the king jumped onto his royal chair.

"Dear, what was that all about?"

"It's chicken!" She stated the obvious as she pointed at the chicken dishes laid infront of her.

"Uh, you love chicken, right Sungmin?"

"Waahhhh! Is that my baby? Why did you cook him?" And she cried.

A maid came running with boxes of tissues, Sungmin snatched it instantly.

"No, no, of course not! It's just a plain chicken"

"Are you sure?" She blew her nose.

"Positive and besides Onew is in his room"

The queen sighed and for a few moments she began crying again.

"What if the chef mistook Onew as the sentenced chicken? My baby!"

The servants around them were stoned, Kyuhyun stood up and help calmed his depressed wife.

"Look dear, it's morning and Onew is in his human form, no need worry about it" he confirmed.

Sungmin stopped crying when she realized that. Oh, what a drama queen she was. But something kept bugging her that has to do with the prince and the chicken.

"Now Sungmin, eat your breakfast. We still have to do a lot of things today"

Sungmin stared at the food on the table. All kinds of chicken dishes were there. She was about to eat the chicken curry when the thought of the chicken prince came upon her. She screamed. She couldn't bear eating the specie of her own son.

"I can't eat this stuff!"

"Why? That's your favorite right? Come on dear"

"Its chicken and the thought of my son being a small chicken is unbearable, I can't eat it"

And she pushed the plate away however Kyuhyun was deep in thought for a moment, his wife was true. He stood up and ordered the servants to throw all the chicken away from the palace and cook them something that has nothing to do with the particular poultry animal. The servants obliged and with a wink of an eye, the foods were gone and the chef who cooked it was gaping behind the door. He was shocked, he did his best to cook those but it end up on the trash.

Kyuhyun ordered to ban all the chicken inside the palace for Prince Onew's sake, well-being and for the Queen's sanity. From that day the line up for the 45 days chicken no longer existed and the position of the royal chef was now open for the public. The chef retired immediately after seeing that his works were not appreciated by the royalties.

Zyme woke up early in the morning because of the annoying crooking of the frogs that Bit caught yesterday. She groaned, how she hated frogs. She yawned and lazily went to the bathroom and to her horror; a bunch of slimy blob went hopping inside the bathtub. Bit has no idea where to put the frogs and she decided that the bathtub would be a splendid place.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

She screamed and that's the hint that clearly state that it was morning and time to remove the lazy butts out of bed. Their alarm clock was busted, no time to repair it.

The dongsaengs of Zyme was now doing their beds except for the maknae. She was still sleeping peacefully with her rabbit pillow from dubu. After that the three went out of their bedroom, they headed straight to the kitchen where they saw Zyme, looking strange for today.

"Who the hell put the frogs inside the bathtub?" She inquired as she pat the baseball bat. The three shook their heads.

"Lets see... where's Cloud by the way?"

"I'm here eonnie" Cloud was indeed there. She woke up when she sensed a commotion was coming.

"Are you the one who did it?" Zyme started circling her.

"Did the what?"

"Frogs inside the bathtub"

Cloud blinked for several times and went to point at Bit. Bit shook her head, sent a knowing look at Cloud and mouthed something that goes with 'Shut up or you're dead', but Cloud paid no heed to that.

"I'm sure Bit did that, I saw her catching frogs yesterday."

"Waaa! That's for my potion!"

Zyme laughed maniacally and started swinging the bat towards Bit.

"Eonnie! She's lying! Believe me!" Bit began stepping backwards. Zyme was going to hit her when suddenly Sky screamed.

"What was that for Sky?" Xero asked as she ignored her eonnies and went to Sky's side.

"A letter from nana"

"Uh, and what's the relation of your scream to the letter?"

"To make the scenario strange and weird and somewhat out of place."

"Because you re my dongsaeng, I won't hit you for that. Anyway let me read the letter"

"Dearest granddaughters,

Nana received a letter just this morning and nana have to go 'somewhere' urgently. I have no time to cook breakfast dearest so I'm leaving you to handle the cooking. Here's the list of the chores you 4 will do."

"4? But we're 5" Xero commented.

"That's another reason why I screamed" Sky reasoned out.

"Oh, maybe you're wondering why I wrote 4 instead of 5. Cloud is not included, to make the explanation short, she is free do to the things she wants, she's not oblige to do household chores. Don't ask why.

Zyme and Xero: cooking Sky and Bit: Cleaning the house

I'll be back at midnight. Signed Nana" Xero finished.

The two ended the bat-swinging with Bit having a small bump on her head.

"Why does nana always sided Cloud?"

"Because she helped her with the curse, remember?"

Cloud has a silly smile on her face.

"Looks like I'm free"

While Cloud was not helping in anything, Xero was chopping the raw meat of chicken rather harshly. She was chopping while not looking at the fresh meat. Her mind was in somewhere else. The chicken bones started splitting into small pieces. Bit and Sky were not doing the chores but instead they were torturing the frogs, Cloud joined later.

Xero and Zyme finished the cooking show and they serve it on the table. Sky, Bit and Cloud came along and now the 5 were seated around the stone table.

"Ooo... Chicken Curry!"

The siblings were happily eating the chicken while chatting about random things when suddenly Cloud puke. The attention was shifted to her. Her face looked pale; she drank a lot of water. Sky patted her back but she kept puking. She ran towards the comfort room and she was never been found that very hour. Her eonnies were worried when Cloud didn't come back afterwards.

Afternoon came and Cloud looked devastating.

"What happened Cloud?" They chorused.

"A small chicken bone was stuck in my throat! And I'm having a hard time getting it!" She sat on the couch, looking grim.

"Don't worry dongsaeng, the chicken bone will be digested" Bit comforted her.

"Just don't think of it and in no time, you won't feel the pain again" Sky reassured.

"How could I? Everytime I gulped, the bones dances..."

"Hmm... I'm not the one to blame here, Xero chopped the chicken bones." Zyme accused.

"Omo! I didn't mean to! Oh, Cloud, don't worry... That happened to me too"

"Really?" Xero nodded.

"I know! This incident will never happen again if we will never eat chicken once more" Zyme declared.

And from that day, they have agreed to ban the chicken in their household.

Annyeong! Chicken is ban! Poor poultry animal... anyway, this story really happened. A chicken bone was stuck in Cloud's throat a long time ago.

-Cinderella In Boots. 


End file.
